


Wet and Wanting

by Fr333bird



Series: My entries for Summer Pornathon 2012 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fr333bird/pseuds/Fr333bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nervous and inexperienced Merlin goes on a running date with Gwaine. Muddy puddles, showers and first times. Modern AU.  Written for Summer Pornathon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet and Wanting

"I’m not sure it’s really a date..." Merlin frowns, gripping his phone more tightly in a hand that's slick with nervous sweat.

"Yes, it _is_." Gwen voice brooks no arguments. "You went home with him from a club at the weekend; you snogged him in the library yesterday after he brought you surprise coffee and muffins; he's been texting you all week -- and now he's asked you to meet him to go running? It's definitely a date," she giggles. "So wear some decent pants.”

"Oh, God, okay," Merlin groans. "He's going to be here soon, I should get changed. I’ll call you later.”

"Go get him, tiger," Gwen giggles, making a growling noise. Merlin rolls his eyes as he ends the call.

***

Gwaine looks seriously fit in his running gear. Black lycra running tights and a red long-sleeved shirt fit him like a second skin.

Merlin's not really much of a runner. Swimming is more his thing, but he didn't want to turn down an excuse to spend time with his... whatever Gwaine is. It’s much too soon to call him a boyfriend and the word 'lover' makes Merlin cringe, even if he thought that mutual slightly-drunken hand jobs on a sofa qualified Gwaine for that title. 

Merlin tries not to stare too blatantly at Gwaine's crotch, but it's really difficult not to search for the outline of Gwaine’s prick when he can still remember how it felt the other night -- warm and slick, and so-very-unfamiliar in Merlin's hand that was only used to gripping his own.

Running is surprisingly enjoyable. The early spring air is crisp, and the sky’s clear and blue above them as they pound through the woods and fields that surround the campus. 

Of course it's too good to last, and a stray bramble around his ankle is Merlin's downfall -- quite literally. He trips and faceplants onto the uneven, muddy path beneath his feet. 

Gwaine pulls him back up, and Merlin laughs it off. But the hot burn of embarrassment doesn't leave him and he curses his clumsiness and inability to stay on his feet.

***

"You need a shower," Gwaine grins at him as he straightens up from a rather distracting hamstring stretch. Merlin whips his eyes back up to Gwaine's face instead of his arse. “I’ll scrub your back.”

They peel each other out of their sweaty clothes. 

Merlin tries to hide his nerves and inexperience. He’s never been naked with anyone before and the instinct to cover himself is nearly overwhelming. But Gwaine runs warm hands over Merlin making him shiver, and murmurs against his skin between kisses, telling Merlin that he’s beautiful. The hot rise of Gwaine’s cock against Merlin’s hip helps him to believe that it’s true.

They get each other slippery with soap under the hot spray, and Merlin relaxes further, giggling and ticklish as they kiss and grope each other.

“Come here,” Gwaine grabs Merlin’s arse and hauls him closer, soapy fingers sliding into places where Merlin’s never been touched before. He whimpers, wanting, but feeling dirty at the same time. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” he tucks his face against Gwaine’s neck, ashamed by how painfully aroused he is by Gwaine’s touch. When Gwaine gets his fingertip to Merlin’s hole and circles it, Merlin’s legs nearly give out. He yelps and grabs at the shower curtain. “I’m sorry,” Merlin gasps. “It’s just... no one’s ever...” His face flames, but Gwaine’s eyes are soft with understanding as he holds Merlin close.

“Come on.” Gwaine turns off the water. “You definitely need to be lying down for what’s coming next.”

***

“Okay?” Gwaine whispers, breath teasing Merlin’s arse cheeks, hands spreading them wide. 

“Yeah,” Merlin manages, face burning against the pillow. 

The hot flicker of Gwaine’s tongue is so shockingly good that Merlin is brought to the edge mortifyingly quickly. He’s grateful to be face down, he needs to hide or it would be too much. He ruts against the duvet, his cock trapped beneath him, and as Gwaine presses his tongue inside Merlin cries out and spills, hot and wet against his belly. 

“Christ, Merlin,” Gwaine crawls over his spent body, pulling Merlin over onto his back. “I want to show you _everything_.” He stares down at Merlin lying wrecked, limp with pleasure. Merlin watches as Gwaine jerks his cock hard and fast, and when he comes he paints Merlin’s body with blood-hot stripes.

Merlin wants it all.


End file.
